This invention relates generally to door latch actuators and more particularly to an improved actuator enabling installation in different configurations to enable opening of the latch when the door handle is installed to be swung either clockwise or counterclockwise, and when the handle is installed "right-handed" or "lefthanded", to be swung in either direction, as will appear.
When door latch actuators carrying handles are installed, it may be necessary to produce either clockwise or counterclockwise rotation of the actuator output shaft, depending upon the installation; and it is desirable that a single actuator mechanism be usable for this purpose. Also, it is desirable that that same actuator mechanism be installable for either left or right handed operation. There is need for a simple, rugged, easily adjustable mechanism that is "universal" in its adaptability to any of the above modes of operation.